


Conquest

by KameTerra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mindbender, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameTerra/pseuds/KameTerra
Summary: Um, I guess this is kind of a riddle/mindbender. Tell ya what-the actual story is only 68 words. If this lame 'summary' gets much longer, it'll be longer than the entire work! So just skip the summary and read the story. Go on! Read! Enjoy!





	Conquest

Michelangelo? Michelangelo was easy—so fun-loving and trusting… no challenge at all.

And Raphael was so predictably impulsive, he wasn’t much more difficult.

Donatello’s bottomless curiosity always got the better of him.

Ah, but Leonardo… Leonardo was a tough nut to crack. So principled and cautious—not to mention extremely stubborn.

But in the end, she’d managed to break him.

In the end, she’d conquered them all.


End file.
